Blindness Does Not Equal Ignorance
by generationloki
Summary: Thor never told them that his baby brother Loki was coming to visit. What a pleasant surprise. Crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a drabble I made up to fill this prompt:**  
** . ?thread=21370113#t21370113**  
**It's a crack!fic, not meant to be taken seriously at all!**

They were all sitting around the television in one of the many lounge rooms of Avengers Tower- Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Steve- lying all over the couch and armchairs, watching "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" late into the night. Rain puttered down from the cloudy night sky. The movie cast flickers of light over their faces as they staring mindlessly at the screen. It was peaceful; they had just returned from a battle that day and were completely exhausted.

Clint had his sprained wrist elevated on a pillow and bandaged up tightly. He sat on a two-seater couch. Natasha was sitting on the floor up against Clint's leg as he dragged his fingers through her red curls. Tony was sprawled on the opposite three-seater couch with his feet in Steve's lap who was looking tense at the affection. Steve was too polite to push his feet off. Tony was smirking at the fact that Captain Spangles had allowed him to recline on him for the past hour. Bruce was sitting in a comfortable armchair in the corner of the room; looking bored and slightly bleary-eyed- though that was probably due to the weed he had just smoked to keep the Other Guy away for that night.

They were all silent; content with each other's quietness. The rain provided a gentle hum in the background in order to keep the atmosphere relaxing.

That was, until, a huge flash of light on the balcony stirred them from the movie.

Tony groaned, "Great. Tall, big and blonde has returned."

"Shut up, Tony," Natasha scolded him. "He's a part of the team."

He waved her protest away, carelessly.

Steve piped up, "He must have returned from getting the groceries—"

Tony snorted, interrupting the soldier. "Geez, he's probably wrecked them all like last time. I don't even know how he could have believed that flying to the supermarket and back by hammer would have possibly worked."

Steve scowled at Tony, before declaring, "I'll get the popcorn." He pushed Tony's feet from his lap and jumped up, glad of the excuse to get away from the annoying inventor.

"Make an extra bowl or six if Thor's here, will you?" Tony muttered. "Last time he ate the entire contents of my kitchen, I won't have that happen again, you know. Argh, actually. You're hopeless with technology, Ice Man. I'll just do it." Before Steve could argue the point, Tony quickly walked to the elevator and disappeared off to the kitchen.

The exterior of the building was dark; the only source of light came from the glowing "A" on the side of the tower. But despite the limited light, they could still see a figure out on the balcony.

Clint tensed up; his fingers itched for his bow that was tucked away in his room. "Uh, guys? I don't think that's our Thunder god."

Natasha pulled out a knife from seemingly nowhere and got into a crouched position, already calculating the ways, which she could take down the intruder. Bruce was standing now, but looking wary. He cursed having the relaxing drug, if something happened, he wouldn't be able to get angry enough to bring out the Other Guy.

The archer had been right; the figure that had appeared in a flash of light was not Thor at all. For one, even though the figure was quite clearly a man and about the same height as the god, he was much, much slimmer. And instead of a hammer, he held onto a long, thin stick-like object in front of him, too skinny to be a walking cane.

Clint edged over to the remote next to him and flicked on the balcony lights. The group all blinked at the sudden change in the brightness of the room, but the man outside didn't seem to notice.

The man wore Asgardian-styled clothing- a black leather tunic with silver sleeves and green accents with a golden semi-circular necklace hanging around his chest. He wore black leather pants that hugged his long, long leanly muscled legs and knee-high boots. He held himself rather stiffly, his shoulder and back tense and was gripping a shiny, smooth black stick in his right hand, the stopper-topped end brushing the floor several feet in front of him. He had long black hair that went down to his collarbones and was partly braided at the back to expose his angled and sharp-looking face. The man had sharp cheekbones and dark red lips that could allow him to be classified as beautiful rather than handsome. His eyes were difficult to tear away from. Glassy and grey, they gave the indication of—a blind man? That would explain the cane.

The strange Asgardian man hesitated before stepping forwardly cautiously, his cane dragging along in front of him as he swept it back and forth in order to detect objects in his path. His worry-twisted face was facing straight in front of him, pointed toward the group of heroes, but there was no denying that those eyes didn't see them whatsoever. The group watched on in stunned silence, not quite sure of what to do.

The cane bumped up against the bottom of the glass of the floor-to-roof window. He seemed satisfied with the outcome, as he grinned widely, displaying white teeth. He brought the cane upright, stepping forward to the window and tapping on it with a gloved knuckle.

"Hello?" He called in a British-tinted voice, his glassy eyes skating over the inside of the room. "Are you the Avengers? Have I made it to the right place?" None of the group dared to move or speak. They were frozen. "Come on," he called. "I know there are at least five of you in there. But one of you just left. Don't leave me out here in the rain. It's freezing."

The group was shocked. How did he know how many of them were there? He was blind, wasn't he?

Steve was the first to move. He uncertainly moved over to the glass door that was beside the man and clicked it open. The man grinned again and tapped his way over to the entrance.

"Thank you," he said sincerely in Steve's direction, while his eyes were turned slightly past the American hero's right shoulder. He reached out and stroked Steve's clothed chest, passing his hand over the formed pectorals. "Thank you, Mr Rogers. I would have been lost without you," he laughed. He retracted his hand.

"That's quite alright," Steve replied, exasperatedly.

"Oh," the blind man piped up. "If you're wondering how I knew how many people are here— I am actually blind, I'm not pretending—that was my seidr."

"Say-da?" Bruce tried pronouncing. "What's that?"

The man gave a huffed laugh. "Seidr," he corrected. "Magic, of course. Hasn't Thor told you about it? I mean, a sorcerer is rare on Asgard, clearly. But surely he's spoken of me to you all?"

The Avengers all looked at each other in shock. This was so weird. Who was this guy?

"I don't mean to be rude," Steve said, looking confused. "But who are you? And why are you at our tower?"

The man sighed and ran his hand through his long, midnight hair. "Oh, Gods, Thor can be such a dim-witted buffoon. I'm sure he didn't even tell you that I was coming?"

Natasha was slowly sheathing her knife into her jeans. "Just tell us who you are."

"Loki," the man breathed, turning to her direction. "I am Loki Odinson, the second-born prince of Asgard and Thor's brother."

That wasn't very reassuring.

Clint stood, cradling his wrist to his chest and narrowing his gaze. "Thor didn't tell us he had a brother."

'Loki' groaned and rolled his grey eyes. "I should have known. He doesn't particularly enjoy sharing me with others. I had to talk him into letting me play with his group of friends for years. And even then he mollycoddled me like an invalid. Which I am not," he added. "Although it would be nice to have someone guide me to the lounge instead of leaving me to loiter."

Steve, being the extremely polite man he is, told hold of Loki's elbow and lead him to the three-seater couch, trying not to trip over the cane that was sweeping over the ground in front of them. Loki sat down gracefully, shifting to get comfortable on the leather seat. He rested an arm on the armrest next to him, smiling.

"This is quite comfortable." He waved his hand and in a puff of green smoke, his cane and gloves were gone. The team gaped at the display. "Anyway, Thor probably didn't tell you of my impending arrival, am I correct?" The team mumbled their agreement. "Typical. I am sorry for barging in on short notice then. I was told by my dear but foolish brother that I could visit him tonight since he was not able to return to Asgard for his monthly return to see me. I expect that he will return soon?" He was speaking to the television in front of him, his head turned straight ahead.

Natasha spoke for them all. "Yes, he's just gone out to get dinner."

Loki scrunched up his nose. "Don't you have servants for that? That is a commoner's job."

Bruce looked confused as he sat back down in his armchair, clearly deciding that the blind Asgardian was no threat. "Here it isn't."

Loki nodded begrudgingly. "Ah, yes, well. I suppose I have grown up as royalty."

The group was silent, analysing the more than comfortable man on the couch. Loki shuffled uncomfortably, as if sensing their gaze. "So, er—if Thor won't be here for a while, yet, maybe we could have introductions? I have forfeited my identity over to strangers after all. Before you say anything, I do know a little bit about you all. Thor's been talking about you back home."

Natasha and Clint resumed their earlier position.

"I'm Natasha Romanov," she offered.

"And I'm Clint Barton," Clint put in. "We're assassins."

Loki grinned at that confession. "Interesting. You seem to be very skilled. I can barely hear your footsteps and I've been told I have excellent hearing." They kept their indifferent masks on, but a faint smile touched their lips. "Oh, Clint." He turned his torso in the archer's direction, but kept his eyes ahead. "I noticed that you've hurt your wrist? Can I please take a look?"

Clint gave an unsure glance to the group but complied. Loki ran his thin pale hands over the bandaging. "Ah, a sprain. Not much to worry about, but still a pain in the rump." Clint's wrist started to glow a faint green and then he was flexing it with ease.

"Jesus! Wow! Did you just heal me? That's freaking awesome, man."

Loki smiled. "It's a simple spell. Nothing I can't handle. I've had a thousand years to study magic."

While Clint was unwrapping his gauze and marvelling at the way the swelling had disappeared, Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm Bruce Banner," Bruce spoke quietly. "I'm a physicist."

"Oh, you're a Midgardian scientist? Very intriguing. I'd look to study that one day, no matter how limited my studies would be," Loki said, merrily.

"I could," Bruce cleared his throat. "I could maybe talk to you about some science tomorrow? If you'd like I mean..."

Loki nodded at the television. "That would be wonderful, Bruce. Thank you."

Bruce blushed and tried to push down a smile. "No problem."

"Steve Rogers," he stuck a hand out toward Loki but after Loki didn't make a move to take it, he withdrew it shyly, wiping his palm on his track pants. "I was a soldier in the American army and now I'm... well... a superhero."

Loki nodded contently. "I see. Well, you all know who I am. It's very lovely to meet you all." They gave him uncomfortable smiles, still confused as to what was happening. "Who was the fifth person? Correct me if I'm mistaken, but he is short, smells of motor oil and is in his forties, yes?"

"Uh, yeah," Steve sat next to him on the couch. "That's Tony. He'll be back soon."

Loki sighed and rubbed his thighs. "Good, good."

The elevator doors open with a 'ding' and the inventor himself walked through with four bowls of popcorn tucked in his arms.

"Hey—whoa," his eyes bulged at all the eyes turned toward him, all except for one pair. "There is a person in here that I do not know, why is there a person in here that I do not know? You always tell me these things, especially if that person is smokin' hot!" Tony walked over into the lounge space and placed the bowls down on the coffee table.

"Tony," Steve hissed. "He's not a girl that you can just hit on—"

"That's a guy?" He gaped. "Oh, right, no tits. Wow, what a pretty guy. Hey, how you doing? Tony Stark- genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He stuck out his hand in the blind man's direction much like Steve did earlier, but this time, Loki took it.

"Nice to meet you," Loki said, grinning. "Loki Odinson, Thor's brother."

"Thor's brother? I didn't know he had a brother. Good to know." He smiled crookedly. "Loki, as in the God of Mischief? Kinky." Tony was clearly trying to seduce him. And if Tony's track record was anything, this was something that he did often. Loki was staring just past Tony's face, his gaze in the direction of the movie playing on the television. Tony turned to what he was 'looking'. "Oh, you're into the movie, then? Okay, let's have a watch." He gave an indistinct wink to Steve who huffed in disapproval.

Steve opened his mouth to tell the oblivious Tony that the man he was talking to was not watching the movie and could not in fact watch it. But then he made eye contact with Natasha who was minutely shaking her head. He looked to Clint who smirked and tilted his head and then to Bruce who grinned. Steve shrugged and got comfortable.

Tony sat down in between Steve and Loki, pressing up against the Asgardian's side. After about five minutes in, he turned to Loki. "So, er, what brings you here?"

Loki smiled shyly and brought his gaze to his knees. "I'm visiting my brother. Should he be back soon?"

Tony threw his arms up. "Eh, we weren't rushing him. I dunno when he'll be back. Maybe ten minutes, maybe an hour. Good news is that I still have time to talk to you, gorgeous." Loki blushed deeply and grinned toothily. "You have a beautiful smile."

Loki's blush darkened to a beetroot colour and he ducked his head down. "Thank you. But you're just being too nice, it's obvious you're trying to get me into bed."

"Not gonna deny that," Tony said, pointedly. "But you don't seem to be complaining."

"I'm not." Loki brought his gaze up to vaguely Tony's direction. "You seem pretty 'cool' as you Midgardians would say..."

Tony drew his eyebrows together and looked closely at Loki's face. "Your eyes... are lovely."

"Please," Loki gasped, chuckling. "You flatterer. Anyway, I don't know whether you're lying or not. I couldn't exactly judge them for myself."

"Wh-?"

Before Tony could even ask, there was a huge clap of thunder and a stroke of lightning outside the tower, making everyone jump from their seats, looking up. The large shadow of Thor loomed from outside the window. He banged open the door, the glass shattering and the handle coming off in his hand. His armour shined with droplets of rain and he carried several shopping bags with Mjolnir in one hand. He was glaring at Tony ferociously through drenched tendrils of hair. Tony backed up in his seat while everyone stood up, ready for the fight that would undoubtedly unfold between the frightened Tony and the overprotective Thor.

Loki remained where he was.

"Ah, brother, dearest," he cooed, his gaze flitting over to the God of Thunder. "How nice."

"Man of Iron," Thor rumbled, dropping the bags onto the ground. "I will have words with you."

"Yes, um, Thor, sure, sure. I'll just—" He jumped up from his seat and started walking away.

"You will move no further," Thor shouted. "Do not deny that you just tried to seduce my baby brother."

"Er..." Tony looked to the others for support, but they tactilely avoided his stare. "I don't deny it, but—"

"Then you betray me," he bellowed. "My baby brother is helpless. You were not observant enough to see that he cannot see?"

"Huh?"

"He has been blind from his birth. Did you not notice that fine detail, son of Stark?"

"B-blind?" He stuttered. "N-no, I didn't notice. I—"

Thor stomped over to Tony, Mjolnir raised. Steve quickly got in between them.

"Thor, stop, it was our fault. We didn't tell him-"

"What? You dare? My little brother was in danger of being bedded by that man courtesan! And you did nothing to...?" Thor suddenly felt his face sting as he was whipped across the cheek with something. He blinked and looked down to Loki who had stood up, cane in hand and tapped his way over to his brother. "Brother? Did you just...?"

This time, they all saw Loki lift his cane and hit Thor over the head with it. "You buffoon! Leave them alone!" He hit Thor again and again until the hammer dropped to the floor with a heavy 'thunk'. Thor whined and dabbed at the cane marks on his sun-kissed sun with his hands.

"Thor," the younger Odinson said firmly, breathing heavily from the exertion. "I do not need your protection. I was not going to allow him to bed me."

"He was seducing you!"

"He was trying," Loki stressed, growling. "But I would really never fall for such idiotic wooing. I was shamming it. I am the God of Mischief! Or have you forgotten, dear brother?" Thor remained silent, looking positively ashamed. "Now, are you going to behave and let me be?" Thor nodded, pouting. "And you shall continue this behaviour at home? Because it has been going on for years. How am I meant to have a life of my own if you keep overbearing me like this? Can you do that—let me be independent?"

"Well, of course, brother. Anything for you," Thor said sincerely.

"So if I want to take a walk in the gardens by myself, will you allow me to?" Loki asked him.

"But you may trip and..." Loki gave him a stern look. "Yes, brother."

"If I want to go horse riding with you and your friends, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, you will give me that option?"

"I—yes, brother."

"If I wish to explore the kingdoms and the realms, will you let me?"

"Yes, brother."

"If I do want to sleep with Tony, which I do not want to do at the present time, then you shall let me. Yes?"

Thor gulped and nodded, lowering Mjolnir that he had been pointing at Tony's head. "I suppose so."

Tony relaxed and sighed. He laughed. "Dude, you just got schooled-" He was cut off by Loki striding over to him, barely using his cane at all and pressing his lips to Tony's. The inventor closed his eyes and indulged in the kiss. Tony leant forward eagerly and whimpered when the warm, sweet touch was gone. He opened his eyes just in time to see a black cane swinging at his face. He yelped and clutched his prickling cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

Loki reached forward and grabbed Tony's chin, pulling their faces close together. His eyes were focused on a point on Tony's nose. "That was for trying to get me into your pants when I was just here for my brother, thank you very much. Maybe if you had been polite enough to court me, I would have considered making love to you. And believe me, if you think you've felt pleasure you haven't felt anything until you've been with me." He grinned and pecked a kiss onto his cheek, near his eye. "Hmmm... maybe some other time," he whispered before stepping away from him.

"Come brother," Loki announced. "Give me a tour of your charming Midgardian home. I think I shall stay here with you for a couple of weeks. It seems lovely. And if the Earthlings are as charming as dear Tony here, I think I shall enjoy my holiday."

Thor seemed to be taken aback that his 'helpless' baby brother could actually look out for himself. He stepped forwardly dubiously and hooked his arm with Loki's leading him out of the door to where the bedrooms were.

The tapping of Loki's cane receded down the corridor until there was only quiet.

Clint started laughing. "Dude, shut down!" He cackled.

Tony's stunned look morphed into one of triumph. He shrugged, grinning. "He never said that he wouldn't ever give it a shot."

Clint's laugh quietened and he looked genuinely puzzled. Tony had clearly been rejected. But the inventor obviously was not going down that easily.

Tony pumped his fist in the air. "Fuck yes! The hot God of Mischief just made out with me. Jealous, Stevie?"

Steve blushed. "Wh-?"

"I know you are," Tony smirked before flouncing off down the corridor after the two gods. "Hey, Loki, have you ever had Italian before? I know this great place just down the street. I could buy it for you? Have I mentioned that I'm insanely rich?"

**EDIT: Due to some requests for me to make this into a series, there will be future instalments! Just follow me as an author and you will get updated with when I publish new parts to this series! :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review and leave your thoughts.**


	2. Author's Note

**Due to the popular demand, this now has been made into a series! Follow me as an author for updates. Part 2 has been posted and is called, "Sightless Walks". Thanks for all the support :)**


End file.
